covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Paul Rosbaud
Paul Rosbaud (18 November 1896–28 January 1963), was a metallurgist and scientific adviser for Springer Verlag in Germany before and during World War II. He continued in science publishing after the war with Pergamon Press in Oxford, England. In 1986 Arnold Kramish revealed the undercover work of Paul Rosbaud for England during the war in the book The Griffin. It was Rosbaud that dispelled anxiety over a "German atom bomb". Paul Rosbaud was born in Graz, Austria. His mother taught piano lessons, and Paul's brother Hans Rosbaud became a famous conductor. Rosbaud served in the Austrian army during World War I from 1915 to 1918. After the war ended his unit was taken as prisoner of war by British forces; this experience ended up giving him a liking of the British. He studied chemistry at Darmstadt Technische Hochschule beginning in 1920. He continued his studies at Kaiser Wilhelm Institut in Berlin. For his doctorate, Rosbaud studied metallurgy with Erich Schmid at Berlin-Charlottenburg Technische Hochschule and in 1925 wrote "On strain hardening of crystals in alloys and cold working",Zeitschrift für Physik 32:197–225 a frequently cited article. Rosbaud then became a "roving scientific talent scout"RW Cahn (2004) for the scientific periodical Metallwirtschaft. Work under the Nazi regime and during the War Through his work at Springer Verlag, Rosbaud knew much of the scientific community in Germany, and as a presumed Nazi he had sources of vital intelligence relating to weaponry. In 1938 he had his Jewish wife Hilde and their only daughter Angela sent to the UK to keep them safe from Nazi harassment. Rosbaud was also invited to stay in the UK, but he decided to keep working in Germany to undermine the Nazi regime. In addition to his own, Rosbaud helped a number of other families flee the Nazis, including that of the well known Jewish physicist Lise Meitner. He was assisted in his work saving Jews by the fact that he was run as a British agent by Frank Foley, the MI6 station chief in Berlin. Before the outbreak of war, Rosbaud hurried into print Otto Hahn's work on nuclear fission in the German physics magazine Naturwissenschaften in January 1939. Paul Rosbaud :realized the vast destructive potential of what Hahn, Strassmann, and Meitner had discovered, and he was acutely conscious that the fundamental research had been done in Germany. He wanted the rest of the world to know of the significance of the work at least as soon as the Nazi planners did. By rushing into print with Hahn’s manuscript he was able to alert the world community of physicists.Kramish (1986) 51 Among the reports he supplied to the British was that Germany produced rockets (V2) and that the German project for a nuclear bomb was not successful. Rosbaud has also been connected to the "Oslo report", a detailed list of new German weapons systems, but this seems to be the work of Hans Ferdinand Mayer, technical director at Siemens. Many of his reports were smuggled out of Germany by couriers working for the Norwegian intelligence organisation XU. Norwegians that were studying at technical schools in Germany, such as Sverre Bergh, linked up with Rosbaud and transported the intelligence to occupied Norway, and from there it was sent to neutral Sweden. One daring route involved a flight from Berlin to Oslo, with airport mechanics at each end helping to hide microfilms on the plane. After the war Ater the war Paul Rosbaud took up residence in England. He worked for Butterworth-Springer, a company set up in response to a Scientific Advisory Board that included Alfred Egerton, Charles Galton Darwin, Edward Salisbury, and Alexander Fleming. When the Butterworth Company decided to pull out of the English/German liaison, Robert Maxwell acquired 75% while 25% rested with Rosbaud. The company name was changed to Pergamon Press; the partners, with their considerable language skills, cooperated in establishing new academic journals until 1956.Haines (1988) 135 After a disagreement, Rosbaud left. Maxwell said Rosbaud "was an outstanding editor of the European type from whom I learned some of the trade in the early days"Haines (1988) 168 In 1961 the American Institute of Physics presented Paul Rosbaud with the first John Torrence Tate Medal, an "award for service to the profession of physics rather than research accomplishment". See also *Harteck Process Further reading * Joe Haines (1988) Maxwell, Houghton Mifflin Company, ISBN 0-395-48929-6 . *Arnold Kramish (1986) The Griffin: The Greatest Untold Espionage Story of World War II Houghton Mifflin (T) ISBN 0-395-36318-7 . *Michael Smith (1999) "Foley: The Spy Who Saved 10,000 Jews" Hodder & Stoughton. Now republished by Politicos ISBN 1-84275-088-7 * American Institute of Physics Tate Medal Winners. * R.W. Cahn (2004) "The birth and evolution of Physical Metallurgy" Progress in Materials Science 49:221–26 . External links *Annotated Bibliography for Paul Rosbaud from the Alsos Digital Library for Nuclear Issues Category:1896 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Austrian chemists Category:Austro-Hungarian military personnel of World War I Category:German Resistance members Category:German people of World War II Category:Espionage Category:People from Graz Category:Darmstadt University of Technology alumni Category:Berlin Institute of Technology alumni de:Paul Rosbaud no:Paul Rosbaud fi:Paul Rosbaud